


My Am-Badass-Ador

by Ebhenah



Series: Am-Badass-Ador [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputee Lance (Voltron), Amputee Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Atlas - Freeform, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Burn scar, Consent is Sexy, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional Sex, Fellatio, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Injury Recovery, Julance 2020, Kissing, Lance is an ambassador, M/M, Moving On, Nerves, New Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Shiro (Voltron), Post-Canon, Recovery, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Shiro didn't retire, Top Lance (Voltron), Vers Shiro, awkward moments, companion piece to Am-Badass-Ador McClain, condoms used, cyberleg, life on the atlas, little hint of a praise kink, mlm sex, past trauma alluded to, responsible medication use, shance, sweetly awkward moments, vers Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebhenah/pseuds/Ebhenah
Summary: Lance has finally been released from the medward and is settled into Shiro's quarters for the foreseeable future. Shiro doesn't want to be presumptuous, but they've been together for a while and this is the first real privacy they have had since they realized that what they had together was so much more than friendship.Thankfully, Lance is as outspoken as ever and they make the most of Lance's new freedom from medical supervision to 'explore their relationship'.Sex. After weeks of pg-13 make-out sessions interrupted by nurses, they finally get to have sex.This one is rated 'explicit' for a reason folks!
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Am-Badass-Ador [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809400
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	My Am-Badass-Ador

**Author's Note:**

> I really fell in love with the relationship between Lance and Shiro in "Am-Badass-Ador McClain" and had a hard time letting go of the story. 
> 
> I wanted to take the chance to show the dynamic from Shiro's point of view, since the original fic is exclusively from Lance's perspective.
> 
> This fic takes place partway through Chapter 7 of "Am-Badass-Ador McClain", I think it can probably stand on its own as a oneshot, but it is certainly enriched by reading it after the roughly 80k of context and development that happens in "Am-Badass-Ador McClain".
> 
> So, here's to starting of Julance 2020 with a bang (yes, I know the pun is terrible. I'm sorry)

It wasn’t until the door slid closed for the final time that evening and he engaged the locks that it really hit him. They were alone.

Really alone.

No nurses that could show up without warning. No medical monitors tracking heart rates and biofeedback. No risk of unexpected visitors.

Just Shiro and Lance…  _ his boyfriend _ … alone together in his quarters. All night.

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t  _ thought _ about the implications of that before… but it had been in a kind of abstract, daydreamy kind of way. Nothing  _ practical _ ! It wasn’t like they’d discussed the particulars of this arrangement much. He’d made the offer for Lance to stay with him. They’d barely talked about it at the time. Today was the first time it had been mentioned since, and that had been all of half an hour before they were trying to find convenient places in Shiro's quarters to store all the belongings that had accumulated in Lance’s room in the medward with, like, a dozen of their friends helping out.

He busied himself with tidying up, buying time for that reality to sink in a little. They weren’t kids, and it had been weeks since their first kiss… even longer since Shiro had realized he’d fallen in love with his friend over the years.

That realization had been  _ difficult,  _ hitting him in a series of emotional shocks that left him reeling. The first when Lance had gone silent on the comms, followed by the gut drop of hearing James, calm, serious, professional James lose his damn mind at the sight of Lance, pinned between the mangled radio tower and the roof of his ship. After that, everything was a blur until Dr. Bashir had come out of surgery to re-introduce herself and update them all. He’d sat there, numb, holding Veronica as she sobbed until Keith had pulled him away and annoyed him until he started talking. That’s when he’d realized that he’d almost lost the man he loved before he’d even given himself a chance to  _ actually love him _ .

Even now, he couldn’t pinpoint when Lance had crossed that invisible line between ‘friend’ and ‘more’. Falling in love with him had been like that old fable about cooking a frog by slowly raising the temperature of the pot… which was a really  _ awful _ way to think about something as wonderful as falling in love! God, Keith was right about his sense of humor being dark as fuck!

“You’re awfully quiet,” Lance commented from the couch. “Everything okay?”

“Me? Yup,” he nodded, flashing a smile. “Everything’s peachy.”

“Peachy?” He cocked his head to one side, eyebrows furrowing. “You can tell me if you are having second thoughts about this, you know. I’m not going to get all offended or hurt. I’m aware that you can love me and still think that having me stay here might be a bit much… we technically haven’t even gone on a date yet.”

“We’ve spent practically every evening together for the last… what?  _ Year _ ? I’m pretty sure that any potential ‘date activity’ on the Atlas is something we’ve done together at least twice, Lance.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, taking a steadying breath. “And… honestly? I don’t want to go back to sleeping alone… I like waking up to you.”

“Alright… so… what’s up with the stress cleaning, mi cielito?”

Mi cielito. He’d expected Lance to have a whole list of pet names and endearments. He was the kind of guy that gave everyone nicknames, and was quick to break out affectionate terms with his friends and even casual acquaintances- but he hadn’t expected…  _ that.  _ Mi cielito- my little sky. He’d asked about it once, and Lance had said it was because Shiro had been Black Paladin, Guardian of the Sky, and because of all the star-gazing they’d done together.  _ ‘Plus, it reminds me of our first kiss, _ ’ Lance had said… which is why hearing it made Shiro’s heart trip over itself and his cheeks flush.

“I’m not stress cleaning,” he argued feebly, “I’m just tidying up. Neither of us wants to wake up to a mess.”

Lance twisted and turned, looking around the room, “I’m not seeing a mess. Where’s the mess?”

“You don’t see one, because I have been tidying up.” Grinning, he stacked the coasters neatly and collected the empty glasses to bring to the kitchen. “You want a snack or anything?”

“Just a glass of water to take my midnight meds with and leave on the nightstand in case I wake up thirsty,” he reached for his cane, “but I can get that. You don’t have to… dote on me. I’m not helpless.”

“I have never in my life thought of you as helpless Lance, you know that.” He’d never do that. Lance was one of the most resilient and capable men he’d ever known… and Shiro knew how frustrating and insulting it was for people to see a prosthetic, or find out about an illness and decide that you were weak.

“I do. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” Shiro wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to hearing Lance say that so casually when it meant so much more than it did when he said it to Hunk or Pidge. He loved hearing it, but there was still a split second where he reflexively thought ‘he doesn’t mean it  _ like that _ ’ before he remembered that oh, yeah, he does. “It’s also why I’m gonna let you get me the glass of water while I go wash up before bed.”

Bed.

Annnd, just like that, the nerves were back.

“You’ve had a long day, Lance,” he pointed out, mainly to distract himself from his own thoughts. “So, if you hit your limit don’t be shy about letting me know, okay? My quarters are bigger than your room in the medward and I know how fast things can go from no effort to impossible.”

Okay, he probably deserved that eyeroll.

“Shy?!?! Me?? Really?” Shaking his head, Lance made his way toward the bathroom. “Lance McClain,” he muttered, still shaking his head and obviously not expecting a response. “Shy. Please.”

Yeah. He probably deserved that, too. He’d  _ just _ had that exchange about not seeing Lance as helpless. Fighting the urge to sigh at his sudden awkwardness, Shiro headed to the kitchen. 

It didn’t take him long to load up the dishwasher, take his own medications, and pour Lance a glass of water. Once that was done, he fired off a message to Matt bringing him up to speed with Lance’s discharge and the fact that he was staying at Shiro’s.

<Pidge already filled me in. On EVERYTHING. Should I be surprised that you left out the juicy part?>

He stared at the message for a moment before replying to point out that just because he hadn’t mentioned it in his  _ first message _ didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tell Matt.

<Congrats man Lance is a good guy>

He was. Lance was a really good guy. Brave and kind. Smart, resilient, determined, funny, honest… not to mention how gorgeous he was. He was a catch, and Shiro felt so lucky that they were together. So lucky that he hadn’t lost him in that accident. So lucky that he was in the bathroom, getting ready to climb into Shiro’s bed. He thanked Matt and after some chitchat, quickly made his good-byes, because, nerves or not, he was really, really looking forward to joining Lance in his bed.

He’d thought the conversation had been a fairly quick one, but Lance still managed to beat him to the bedroom, where Shiro found him sitting on the edge of the bed. He’d changed into the now-familiar baseball tee and distractingly tiny shorts combo he slept in and the smile he gave Shiro as he accepted the glass of water was an uncharacteristically bashful one.

“I… uh… I realized that I didn’t know if you had a side of the bed or not. Like, when there aren’t rails and buttons and iv lines and monitors and shit to deal with,” Lance said with a shrug, cheeks going ruddy under that beautiful brown skin.

“Not really. I kind of sprawl when I’m the only one in the bed.”

Lance smirked, a lecherous kind of humor blooming in his expression, “well, that’s an image I have forever now.  _ Nice. _ ”

“You’re ridiculous,” he chuckled. “Take whichever side you want, I’m gonna go brush my teeth.”

“All minty fresh?” Lance asked when he returned. He was nestled snugly smack dab in the middle of the bed, all  _ six _ pillows tucked behind his back. His smile was coy, taunting, but he mercifully spared Shiro any mention of how long he’d been. They’d spent too many nights sleeping in the same room, getting ready for bed together for Lance to have  _ not _ noticed the delay. Shiro could tell by the way his eyes softened when they met his own that Lance picked up on his nerves, intuited where they’d come from, but if he planned on bringing them up, it wasn’t like this. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro replied, relaxing slightly, “comfy?”

“Hmmm… it’s not bad,” Lance answered, making a show of snuggling back into all of the pillows, his smile turning darkly playful. “Kinda lonely though…”

“Should I go grab more pillows? Are you sure you can make do with half a dozen?”

“Normally, I’m all for decadence… but tonight? See… there’s a tiny problem with getting more pillows…” Scrunching his nose, he tipped his head to one side and shrugged adorably.

“There is?” Lance was just too cute, Shiro couldn’t resist sitting on the side of the bed so that he could cradle Lance’s face in his palm, his thumb following the sharp curve of Lance’s jaw. “If it’s a tiny problem, I’m sure we can find a solution. So… why don’t you want to get more pillows?”

“I lost weight in the medward,” he pointed out, leaning into the soft touch, and for an instant, Shiro thought that the banter might take a heavier, more serious turn, but Lance canted his head slightly so he was peeking up at Shiro through his lashes in a way that  _ had _ to be deliberate, it was so attractive. “So… there’s only so many pillows I can realistically hog to the point that my  _ very  _ hot boyfriend’s only remaining options are to forgo pillows and lie  _ on _ me, or steal them and let me use  _ him _ as a pillow.”

Shiro let out a delighted little chuckle, “ah, so keeping the ratio of pillows to sleeper tight is a tactical decision on your part? I see. Solid logic.”

“Mmhmmm… thought you’d appreciate that,” he chewed at his lip, the flirty sparkle dimming slightly. “No nurses checking in on me tonight…”

“Yeah, I know.” Drawing in a steadying breath, he brought their lips together in a soft kiss, “lotta changes today… I don’t want to assume anything… if you are uncomfortable-”

“-Shiro stop it.” Lance pressed a little kiss to the tip of his nose, breaking into a bright smile. “I’m not uncomfortable. I’m never uncomfortable with you when it’s just us. Not enough to keep me from speaking up, anyway.”

“Good, because I know that it might take… longer… for you to be ready for… umm… intimacy.”

“Intimacy? Really?” He cracked up, shaking his head at Shiro and laughing so hard that he had to wrap his arms around his ribs and fight to catch a breath. “Oh my God, baby… of all the words to pick!  _ Intimacy _ isn’t something you and I are in short supply of! As for  _ sex _ … we should probably have a chat.”

“A… chat.” He raised an eyebrow at that, but Lance just nodded, his smile small but sincere. “Alright. We can have a chat.”

“Good. I’ll go first. I don’t really know what kind of stamina I’m gonna have. I kinda haven’t been able to keep up with my usual work-outs for  _ months  _ and… uh… as you know… privacy is non-existent in the medward so… uh… it’s been… awhile. Like… kind of a long time since I’ve… uh… done anything in the whole ‘sex’ context.”

“Right,” he nodded, ignoring the fact that he was blushing like a fiend and continuing this conversation like the adult he was. “I’m okay with… I mean… I know that you aren’t really sure how you are going to… react. You’ve been through a lot… and… uh… for the record? It’s been kind of a long time for me, too.”

“Yeah… okay… so… this would usually be where there is a discussion of health status but… I mean, you’ve had a front seat to my medical records for months now… I’m pretty sure you already know that I don’t have any infections or anything… and you’ve had at least two complete physicals since we left Earth… so…”

“No issues with my physicals,” Shiro answered anyway, just because… etiquette mattered, and it gave them a kind of structure to work with through an awkward conversation, “and I haven’t… been with anyone… so… yeah.”

“I was trying to think, when you were brushing your teeth, when the last time I was… with someone… was,” Lance said through a self-conscious laugh. “Other than a couple of kisses during my first party on the Atlas… it’s been… uh… you actually know about it. Remember when I let Lisa talk me into a blind date with that guy she works with at the salon?”

He did remember that. He’d been unusually pessimistic about the whole situation, possibly to the point of being less than supportive as a friend. Looking back, it was obvious that he’d been jealous, but at the time, he’d convinced himself that he was just worried about someone breaking Lance’s heart. “Paz? Yeah, I remember. That was… Lance? That was over a year before you took this posting.”

“Yeah, despite the rumors, I don’t actually do the whole casual hook-up thing. So, when things fell apart with him right before I was headed to New Altea, I just kind of… shifted my focus to work.” He slipped his hand between Shiro’s palm and his own cheek, tangling their fingers together and bringing them to his lips where he dusted little kisses over Shiro’s knuckles. “So yeah… no partners since Paz, and… umm… no getting off, at all, since the accident.”

“At all?” It made sense, but he really hadn’t been expecting that. Nor had he expected the way his stomach filled with butterflies and his head swam with a giddy little rush when Lance shook his head in confirmation. “Well, I can’t claim  _ that _ , but… I haven’t had a partner in… at least as long. So…”

“Soooo we are both seriously fucking pent up?”

They both burst into giggles from the sudden irreverence in contrast to the emotion-laden conversation. Leave it to Lance to find the perfect way to break the awkwardness with a ridiculous wisecrack. “I guess so… yeah.”

“Cool- at least if I’m going to be rusty, I’m not the only one.” His gaze dropped to their entwined hands, “are you a top, bottom, or vers?”

“Oof, jumping right into the nitty gritty, huh?” He felt his face heat up, the tips of his ears tingling from the suddenness of it, and he had to clear his throat. “Vers. You?”

“Same. God, your blushes are precious,” his free hand lifted to caress Shiro’s face, fingertips brushing over the burning tip of his ear. “I’m too much of a hedonist to miss out on one or the other… and you should join me in bed properly, baby.”

“I love you,” Shiro whispered, instead of moving. He turned his head to kiss the palm of Lance’s hand, then leaned in to catch his lips and kiss him properly. He took his time with it, like he always had with Lance, wanting to soak up every tiny sensation and savor it. He’d come too close to losing him, too close to missing out on  _ this _ to take it for granted or rush through the little intimacies. Lance shivered, his hand sliding through Shiro’s short hair to hold his head to the kiss as Lance melted back into the pile of pillows.

Shiro followed his lead, twisting until he could pull the bedding back and crawl under it as he moved to cover Lance. He settled his weight over the smaller man and immediately discovered an issue with the way Lance had propped himself up. Shiro was flexible, his combat training ensured that, but it was definitely not comfortable to bend backwards that much.

“Stupid,” Lance muttered into the kiss, the words garbled somewhat by his insistence on continuing to kiss while he spoke, “fucking… pillows… Up!”

“Mmm?” 

“I need to ditch some pillows… or move to a spot where I can lie back…”

Well, that was a simple fix. Deepening the kiss, Shiro slid his right arm behind Lance, bracing his own weight on his left. Lance sighed, his hands clutching at Shiro’s shoulder and neck. He pressed Lance tight against his chest, triggering a tiny, choked sound of pleasure from one of them… or both of them… he wasn’t sure. It was easy enough then to just… pivot with Lance so they both sprawled across the bed, away from the mountain of pillows. "Better?"

Lance hummed his affirmative into their kisses, wrapping his left leg around Shiro's hip. Long fingers found their way into Shiro’s hair. Tangled in the longer strands on the top of his head and playing with the shorter ones in the back and on the sides, they worked together to pull him closer, hold him to the kisses. He let out a strangled little moan and Lance smiled against his lips before catching Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving a gentle tug. “Hi,” he whispered, face flushed and blue eyes sparkling.

“Hey,” he answered, resting his forehead against Lance’s. Already his heart was racing, breath a little ragged. It had been so long since he’d been with anyone like this and now… he had Lance… sexy, wonderful Lance… spread out under him in his bed, making his head spin with all the possibilities he hadn’t even really let himself imagine before he was caught up in the reality of it all.

“I love you, Shiro.” His voice was soft, serious, but he was smiling and his eyes were bright with emotion. On anyone else it would seem like a contradiction- those disparate clues. Not Lance, though. He wanted Shiro to hear that he was telling the truth, not just caught up in their attraction. His smile showcased that he was happy about being in love with him… and his eyes… God, his eyes. It was impossible to look into those blue eyes and not see just how deep Lance’s emotions ran, how powerful they were.

“I love you, too, Lance,” he answered, hoping that he was as easily read and believed as Lance was. Lance could be prone to periods where his natural exuberance faltered. Days or weeks of his confidence crumbling under the weight of the things he’d lived through. The scars that he carried in his heart and soul after fighting a war when he was barely more than a child could get in the way of the optimism and hope that was such a big part of him. As amazing as he was, he’d spent a lot of time in other people’s shadows and sometimes he was plagued by doubts about his own worth. Shiro wanted him to look into his eyes and see how adored he was. How lucky Shiro felt to be the one he entrusted with that incredible heart of his. He wanted his love to be a constant, unwavering truth for Lance. “God, you are gorgeous…”

Lance laughed, eyes dancing, “oh, mi cielito… of the two people in this bed right now? I am definitely not the hotter one!”

The press and, before that, the Galaxy Garrison, had made it very clear to Shiro that he was handsome, and he knew he was in damn good shape. He knew that he was seen as hot by a lot of people… but… Lance? Lance was…  _ beautiful. _ Bright blue eyes, filled to the brim with emotion. A seemingly endless number of different smiles, each one managing somehow to be more attractive than the last. Elfin bone structure that bordered on ‘delicate’. Warm brown skin that was distractingly inviting. Broad shoulders and narrow hips. Silky soft hair. Strong hands that flew when he talked. Lean, long-limbed and strong. So handsome. So tempting. 

He knew that Lance had simply been telling the truth when he’d mentioned that he’d lost weight. Even with the rather gruelling PT schedule he’d been on, and a steady supply of snacks and treats from Hunk and the others, he was still smaller than Shiro had seen him in years. Recovering from an accident that serious, it burned through calories like crazy, and Lance already had a lightning fast metabolism. Still, once he’d stopped growing in height, Lance had filled out. The lanky teenager had grown into his long limbs, and farm life plus his five million high-energy hobbies had built up an impressive physique. Sure, he’d lost some of that bulk during his recovery, but he was still in better-than-average shape.

So, even with the weight and muscle loss from a long convalescence, Shiro very strongly disagreed with Lance’s opinion. 

Lance was hot as hell!

“Lance,” he shifted so he could cup Lance’s face, making sure he didn’t break eye contact as Shiro spoke. “You. Are. Gorgeous.” He’d poured every scrap of sincerity and hunger he could muster into those last three words, and he was rewarded for it with a little hitch in Lance’s breathing, a furious blush, and those blue eyes blowing out to obsidian ringed in a thin band of sapphire.

Oh, well  _ that _ was an interesting reaction. One he really,  _ really _ wanted to trigger again.

“Shiro…”

“You are,” he insisted. His thumb dragged along Lance’s kiss-swollen bottom lip and he dipped his head down to kiss the corner of his mouth. “You have the best smile… the best  _ fifty _ smiles. So many different smiles and all of them… gorgeous.” Another little hitch in Lance’s breathing made it clear that that reaction wasn’t a fluke.

He smiled against Lance’s jaw, nipping lightly before moving an inch or so and doing the same thing again. “I love how expressive you are… your beautiful eyes…”

“Ah… fffuck…” Lance’s head craned back, fingers twisting in Shiro’s hair.

“Your skin tastes so good, sweetheart… love how you fit against me…” He reached down to grab Lance’s bare thigh, tugging it higher on his hip until there was no way that Lance could miss how turned on Shiro was.

Because  _ damn _ was he ever turned on! He hadn’t felt anything like this in… years.

“Jesus, Shiro,” he muttered breathlessly, hips twitching, trying to find the right angle to grind against, “pet names, too? You’re gonna kill me…”

Shiro lifted his head, fighting back panic. Most of the time, he appreciated gallows humor. Most of the time, he’d probably be ready with some dark wisecrack of his own and they’d both dissolve into macabre laughter. Now though? It didn’t seem all that funny. “Don’t joke about that… not now… tonight is a happy night…”

“M’sorry, baby,” he cooed, “you’re right… tonight is for good things… Kiss me?”

He definitely didn’t need to be asked that twice!

He poured his heart into the kiss, letting himself get caught up in it. Lance’s kisses tasted of Shiro’s toothpaste and mouthwash. His skin smelled like the expensive soap that Lance had insisted he should use instead of the standard issue stuff… because it was more gentle on scars. It was such a rush that Lance smelled like  _ home _ for the first time since they’d gotten together.

Shiro’s quarters. His bed. His soap and toiletries. All wrapped around them both, cementing Lance in Shiro’s life in a way he hadn’t even known that he craved. Something inside of him had been  _ off _ before he and Lance had gotten together, too subtle for him to be consciously aware of it until it was righted.

“Love you,” he murmured into the kisses, his hand kneading and stroking Lance’s thigh, both of them grinding together like a couple of virgins.

“Shit,” gasped Lance, his head craning back to expose his throat in a silent offering that there was no way Shiro could resist. Immediately, he shifted his attention to that long, graceful neck, making Lance gasp and squirm under him. “Love you, too… holy fuck… that feels good, Shiro…”

He wasn’t surprised that Lance was so responsive. That fit perfectly with the way Lance felt everything so deeply and was so at ease with expressing himself… not to mention the soft little hums and sighs he made when they kissed. So, he’d been expecting that. What he hadn’t been expecting was the way  _ he _ reacted to Lance!

Every shuddering breath, or trembling caress sent his arousal into overdrive. All the purring words and hungry movements flooded him with need. 

For the first time in ages, Shiro felt  _ desired. _ Not just wanted or attractive or lusted after. It had never been difficult for Shiro to find someone who was more than happy to share his bed. Plenty of people looking for a claim to fame, or a chance to get off with any of his attractive and admirable personas. Lots of people wanted to dirty up or worship the popular prodigy, the record breaking Garrison Golden Boy pilot, the Champion, the Black Paladin, the Captain of the Atlas. He’d even let a few of them do that over the years. Not many, but enough for him to know how hollow it left him feeling. 

Lance didn’t see him as any  _ one _ of those things. He knew him better than that. He knew that while they weren’t exactly roles he played, they were only facets of who he was, polished until they shined so bright no one really noticed the shadows. Lance looked at him and wasn’t blinded by the brilliant glare- Lance saw  _ him _ . All of it- good and bad. He told Shiro off for working too hard, teased him about the tv shows he liked, held him when all those ‘I’ll deal with it when I have the time’ emotional debts came due. Lance had saved his life- more than once, and in more ways than one.

He’d almost started to believe that no one would ever  _ really _ desire him if they knew the reality of Takashi Shirogane… but Lance did.

Lance knew all his flaws and contradictions, and he still loved him. Somehow, that was the hottest thing Shiro had ever encountered.

Lifting his head a tiny increment to study his handiwork, Shiro smiled at the purple mark beside and slightly above Lance’s Adam's apple. It was the first hickey either of them had given the other- a weird milestone, but still Shiro felt a surge of possessive pride. They’d wanted to keep their changing relationship quiet for a bit, so they’d both been pretty careful about love bites… but now, Shiro didn’t have to worry about that… and Lance had a slender, elegant neck that just begged for attention. 

Before long, the soft skin was liberally dotted with little purple bruises and Lance was practically the squirming, babbling incarnation of temptation. Shiro was barely hanging on to his self-control. “You’re sooo fucking hot,” he groaned, nipping at Lance’s earlobe as his fingers dug into that strong thigh and rolled his hips hard against him.

“Shit,” panted Lance, his back bowing up off the mattress with enough force to lift Shiro. “Mmm… okay… nope. No. Uh-uh…”

The words crashed over Shiro like ice water and he pulled away so fast that he nearly lost his balance. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” he asked, all that churning lust immediately redirected into concern and worry, aching cock be damned. “Pain?”

“Huh?” He blinked at Shiro, his expression dazed for a second before his eyes went wide and his hand found Shiro’s, tangling their fingers together. “Oh! Omigod! Shiro… oh, baby… oh… not… ‘no stop the ride I wanna get off’... well… I do wanna get off… Just… hang on… brain’s not engaging…”

“Lance? Are you in pain?” he asked again, because… to be honest, he was still a little love-drunk and Lance wasn’t making a whole lot of sense.

“No. God, no… that was… whew…” He smiled, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing Shiro’s knuckles. “That was amazing, mi cielito… just… Okay. First times are always… weird, right? The learning curve and nerves and the build-up and all that. There’s… pressure. And… God, baby, I love you so much and you are so  _ unbelievably _ hot. Like…  _ damn _ … Do you have any idea how many gay awakenings you’ve caused? Just sooo many clueless little Cadets… you are like… an ‘ohhhh, I like boys’  _ alarm clock _ .”

“I think that’s probably an exaggeration, Lance,” he grumbled, not really sure where Lance was going with this.

“Yeah. No. It’s really, really not. I don’t really talk about it much because… you’re  _ you _ , you know? Like… I’m not in love with the way you look. I’m in love with who you  _ are _ … but now…” Sighing, Lance shook his head, his free hand fluttering in the air as he tried to find the right words. “I usually love being the center of attention… good attention, anyway, but that’s not what I want  _ this _ to be. I want this to be… more… balanced, you know? And that was getting… really intense for me… and it’s been a while… and… I want you to feel good, too. I want to be the one that makes you feel good, Shiro.”

“Do you think… I wasn’t enjoying myself?” Unable to resist the impulse, he leaned in to kiss Lance’s cheek, nuzzling the line of his jaw softly. Lance made a breathy little sound that made his cock  _ ache _ and his whole body light up. “Because I really, really was.”

“Mmm… yeah… picked up on that,” he purred, “but… we are both still in our pjs… and you just spent  _ months _ focused on taking care of me. So, for this aspect of… us… I don’t want to start off on the wrong foot, and it’s been a long time, for both of us and as much as I loved everything that was happening…”

“So did I, Lance… I promise, we are on the same page, here.” Turning slightly, he pressed their foreheads together. “I loved every minute of it. The way you react… you make me feel like a teenager again.”

Letting out a tiny little whimper, Lance kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. “Wasn’t done,” he pointed out when he broke the kiss, “as much as I loved everything that was happening… I soooo wanna get you naked… and I definitely don’t want to end the race before the horses are even at the starting line.”

“Ohhhh…” Okay, now, Lance was making some sense. “Wanna get you naked, too. These shorts of yours are fucking evil…”

“Last time I checked, us Paladins were alllll about banishing evil.” Long legs folded up and Lance straddled him, his knees settling into the mattress beside Shiro’s hips. It was the first time he’d seen Lance move the prosthetic so naturally, with no extra care and attention to its placement, and that alone spoke volumes for how caught up he was in the moment. “So, I think you are probably very capable of taking care of that issue,” he finished his flirty comment with an equally flirty wink, trailing one of his hands up over Shiro’s chest.

“I’m glad you have so much faith in me,” he answered, sliding his hands up Lance’s thighs and hips, thumbs catching under the hem of his t-shirt and pushing it up. He’d seen the scars from the accident and the surgeries that followed before, of course, but they still sometimes surprised him. They were still so pink against the warm brown of Lance’s skin; every one of them a reminder of what he’d almost missed out on. How long would he have been in denial of his own feelings if Lance hadn’t gotten hurt? How much more time would he have wasted? Would he have missed his chance to be with him completely? “I love you so much,” he breathed as he pulled the shirt over Lance’s head, curling upwards to catch him in a kiss as soon as the soft cotton was tossed away.

Lance hummed into the kiss, wriggling closer. The small movements settled his weight directly against Shiro’s straining cock and dragged groans out of both of them. Teeth sank into his lip and he gasped, his arms locking around Lance’s back, guiding the way they rocked against each other. Fingers clenched in Shiro’s tank top, each twisting, clutching movement dragging it higher and higher up his back until Lance broke the kiss to growl, “off… this needs to go…”

His shirt followed Lance’s, tossed unceremoniously to the floor. “Better… mmm… yeah…  _ much better _ ,” rumbled Lance, his eyes hungry as he dipped his head to lap at the hollow above Shiro’s clavicle. His hands slid into the back of Lance’s shorts, grabbing at his ass and grinding them together at a better angle, trying to alleviate some of the  _ need _ that was flooding him. “Fuck… mi cielito… want you so bad…”

“What do you want, sweetheart? Tell me…”

“Yoooouuuu… fuck… mmm… want… you in my mouth…”

_“Holy_ _shhhiiit… Lannnnnce…”_

“Yeah, you like that,” Lance laughed, pushing him back into the mattress and scooting down the length of his body peppering little kisses over his chest and abs as he went. “Fuck, baby… you are soooo fucking hot…”

“Me??” he chuckled, low in his throat, the words broken up by desperate gulps of air, “you’re not seeing what I’m seeing, sweetheart. So sexy… so quiznaking tempting...”

A flirtatious grin on his face, Lance settled himself between Shiro’s legs, one arm wrapped around his thigh, the hand gripping his hip, the other gripping the opposite thigh, fingers digging into muscle. Meeting his gaze, Lance licked his lips and dipped his head down. He nosed at the folds of Shiro’s soft cotton sleep pants, nuzzling into the soft, mobile weight of his balls and even that small contact made Shiro moan, tension building in his limbs. Warmth surrounded him as Lance breathed into the fabric before mouthing his way up the length of Shiro’s cock. 

Even through the cotton, it felt so damn good. The gentle pressure, the heat, and the knowledge that it was  _ Lance _ that was touching him,  _ Lance _ whose mouth was teasing him; it all combined into an addictive kind of pleasure. The damp fabric clung to him as Lance worked him into a tizzy with nothing more than gentle, shifting pressure, and the humid warmth of his breath.

He took his time teasing Shiro, but eventually fingers hooked in Shiro’s waistband and Lance quirked one eyebrow up in silent question. That was all Shiro needed; he dug his heels into the mattress, lifting his hips so Lance could pull his pants down and off. He didn’t get quite that far though. The elastic waistband barely cleared Shiro’s ass when Lance stopped, his hands skimming over Shiro’s skin like silk. “ _ Damn _ ,” he breathed, thumb running up the aching length and making Shiro shiver, “I knew you were packing but… seeing is a whole nother level…”

“Oh my God,” he groaned, laughing quietly, “are you serious right now?”

“One hundred percent,” Lance insisted, “I think I kinda convinced myself my mind was playing tricks on me… but…” He trailed off, his expression going from heated and eager to… something else. Concern clouded the clear blue of his eyes, and under it, Shiro could recognize a quiet kind of rage. With a touch so gentle it was almost reverent, Lance wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock and shifted it, ever so slightly. “Baby? I don’t wanna…”

“It’s okay,” he answered, kicking himself for not bringing this up during their ‘chat’. It just… hadn’t occurred to him. Lance had seen so many of his scars- even ones that Shiro had never shown anyone outside of a medical appointment- that it didn’t even cross his mind that there were some he  _ hadn’t _ seen. “Really, sweetheart… it’s fine… I promise.”

Burn scars always seemed to trip people up more than slices or punctures for some reason, and this one was… jarring, to say the least. 

“It looks… kinda like lace,” Lance murmured, “should I avoid it?”

“Lace,” he echoed. Now that he thought about it, Lance wasn’t  _ wrong _ , the texture of the scarring did resemble lace with all those delicate ripples and divots. “It’s… steam. It was steam. One of the people they made me fight… his weapon used superheated water. I tackled him and it… cracked… second degree burn.” 

The scar covered most of the crease between his left leg and his crotch. It spread up toward his hip and over about half of his pubic bone, including about an inch and a half of the skin at the base of his shaft. The scarring caused the skin to tighten, pulling his scrotum up slightly on that side and tugging his cock a little to the left. “You don’t have to avoid it. It healed well… doesn’t hurt or feel weird… just… looks bad…”

“It doesn’t look bad, Shiro. It looks like lace.” His smile was tender, eyes still all blown out from arousal- more bottomless black than ocean blue- and he trailed his fingertips over the scar. Shiro couldn’t really  _ feel it _ , not even the disconcerting misfires of the nerves in scarred skin, but just the visual was enough to make him shiver. “Lace,” Lance pointed out, interrupting himself to kiss the smooth skin at his hip, just above the burn, “is  _ beautiful _ .”

In Shiro’s opinion, ‘beautiful’ was pushing it, but Lance sounded so sincere, and his touch felt so. damn. good. that Shiro couldn’t be bothered to argue. When the only response was a soft hum of pleasure, Lance nodded and dropped another quick little kiss to Shiro’s hip. Then he got a grip on Shiro’s sleep pants again and crawled backwards, pulling them down as he went. By the time he was free of them, Lance was standing beside the bed.

_ His bed _ .

Lance was standing beside his bed wearing nothing but a pair of tiny shorts that were so tight across the hard on Lance was sporting that it looked like it bordered on painful. Before he’d even realized that he’d had the impulse to, Shiro was moving. He curled up to sitting once again, scooting to the edge of the bed and hooking his finger into the waistband of those  _ evil _ shorts. He gave a quick yank and Lance laughed as he stumbled closer. “Time to banish these, huh?”

“Oh  _ fuck _ yeah,” he answered, raining little kisses over Lance’s ribs and chest. His hands slid down under the back of the shorts, taking the opportunity to get a hold of that perfect ass of his. “Evil things… they’ve gotta go…” Without letting go of Lance’s ass, Shiro shifted his arms, spreading the elbows wider and pushing them down. The waistband almost caught on Lance’s cock, but ultimately didn’t. It only took that small shift to get the elastic past the snuggest point and then the soft fabric simply dropped to the floor of its own accord.

And then… they were both naked.

Lance was  _ naked _ and  _ in his arms _ ! 

“Fuck, sweetheart,” he groaned, “you are so sexy… God… just…  _ look _ at you.”

Like Shiro, Lance bore more than a few scars. Most of them were still recent enough to stand out- pink and raised, stark against the soft brown of his skin- but there were a couple that were older, faded and silvery. He’d lost some of the bulk and definition he’d built up over the years, but Shiro could still see the way his muscles jumped when he pressed a little kiss just above his belly button. He could still feel the strength in those abs, just below the goosebumps his breath caused as it danced over Lance’s belly. Lance wasn’t a hairy guy by any stretch of the imagination, but there was a light dusting of hair that was barely darker than his skin across his pecs. It tapered off and narrowed over his ribs and abs. His treasure trail ended in pubic hair that had clearly been groomed recently, and the prettiest cock Shiro had ever seen. 

Standing tall, it was not quite as thick as Shiro’s own but he suspected that it was a bit longer. The foreskin hadn’t retracted fully, leaving only part of the head exposed, flushed and ruddy and already leaking a little. His mouth watered and he was suddenly very impatient to feel that cock on his tongue… but Lance had been right about not wanting this to end before they got to the best parts, so he made himself a silent promise to make sure that happened as soon as he could trust that he’d be able to take his time and enjoy it for as long as he wanted to. Lance shifted his weight and Shiro’s gaze dropped, taking in those long legs he loved so much. There were scars, of course, some of them long and angry looking, others smaller or jagged. The cyberleg was designed to stay attached at all times, but much like Shiro’s shoulder emitter, it was  _ able _ to be removed. 

They’d done a really good job in duplicating the shape and silhouette of Lance’s natural leg, which he appreciated- because Lance’s legs were a work of goddamn  _ art _ . The metal was a dull grey. Sleek and strong with narrow channels that mimicked musculature. Once Lance had fully adjusted to it, those channels would glow the same way his own arm did. He hated that Lance had gotten so badly hurt. Hated that someone he loved had to lose so much and work so hard to recover. It wouldn’t have been surprising to him if he’d also hated the cybernetic limb that had replaced one of those gorgeous, miles long, legs and served as a constant reminder of the harrowing days spent waiting for Lance to wake up. But he didn’t. The prosthetic was a reminder of totally different things for him. It reminded him of how strong his boyfriend was. How resilient and hard-working. How deeply loved he was. How lucky they both were to have the friends that they did. 

How lucky Shiro was to be able to call Lance his boyfriend- because more than anything else, the marvel of technology and alchemy reminded him that Lance  _ survived _ .

“Shiro,” Lance sighed, “the look on your face right now…”

“Am I making you self-conscious, sweetie?”

He shook his head, smiling shyly, “uh-uh… just… the way you look at me sometimes… there’s so much… your face says so much…”

“I love you,” Shiro whispered, “and I want you. I hope that’s what my face is saying.” 

“I love you, too, baby,” he whispered back, pushing a hand through Shiro’s hair.

Being mindful to avoid the newer scars, Shiro dusted soft, sweet kisses over Lance’s skin. Those little kisses built up to quick, sharp little bites, his tongue sweeping out to soothe the sting. Sitting on the edge of the mattress while Lance stood in front of him gave Shiro plenty of access to that lean, graceful body. He took full advantage of that so eagerly that hickeys and faint teeth marks soon decorated Lance’s torso. He trembled against Shiro’s lips, leaned back into the strong grip of Shiro’s hands on his ass, his own hands grabbing fistfulls of Shiro’s hair. The sounds he made were a symphony of pleasure and Shiro would swear on a stack of bibles that he would  _ happily _ continue, just like this, forever.

His teeth grazed over one nipple and Lance let out a ragged moan. The hands in his hair yanked Shiro’s head back and Lance bent down to catch his lips in an eager, hungry kiss. 

“No more distracting me,” Lance rumbled when they came up for air who knows how long later, “I had a plan.”

“Mmm… you did, didn’t you?” His hands slid over the smooth planes of Lance’s back. “Well, I definitely do not want to stand in the way of your plans, sweetheart,” he purred. He could feel the muscles in Lance’s back shift as the slender man braced his hands on the bed on either side of Shiro’s hips and carefully lowered himself to his knees.

Lance’s hands settled on Shiro’s hips and, watching Shiro’s face the whole time, Lance kissed a path up the inside of his thigh, pausing to suck a little purple mark into being when the mood struck him. 

How they were managing to keep this slow pace, Shiro would never know. He’d been expecting, and had prepared for, a frenzied, impatient coming together. But, like almost everything that this relationship brought, the reality was surprising and so much better for its unexpectedness.

It felt like it took Lance hours to travel from knee to the unscarred crease between his thigh and his groin. The flick of his tongue over the sensitive skin made Shiro clutch at the chaotic snarls of bedding, his breath shaking out of him. “Fuck…" Lance's breath skittered over his skin as he spoke, "Shiro, you are like a wet dream come to life, baby… Like that, huh?”

He nodded, “you feel so good…”

“That’s the idea… now just relax and enjoy, mi cielito.” His hand wrapped around Shiro’s cock, wresting a choked off moan from him as pleasure swamped him. Lance made a sound that was somewhere between a smug laugh and a purr of appreciation. Pumping his hand experimentally, he didn’t take long to find just the right pace and pressure to make Shiro’s toes curl… and that was  _ before _ he sucked one of Shiro’s balls into his hot, wet mouth.

“ _ Fuck! Lannnnce… _ ” His head snapped back on a full body shudder and he felt Lance’s pleased hum more than he heard it, the soft sound buzzing through him in the best way. God, it had been  _ so long _ since anyone had touched him like this, he already felt like he was about to go up in flames! 

Lance was good with his mouth and made no effort to hide just how much he enjoyed putting it to use like this. By the time he was done with his balls, and turned his attention to his cock, Shiro felt like he might shake apart from desire. Lance glanced up at him after the first swipe of the flat of his tongue over him to catch some of the pre that his hand had been spreading over the head with each stroke made Shiro’s hips jump. “You still good, baby?”

“Yeah,” he rasped, nodding, “feels incredible… donnn’stop…”

“Wanna get my fingers inside you… that okay?”

Just the thought made him moan and he nodded again, “yessss…”

He smiled, then reached out to catch Shiro’s hand, setting it on his head. Reflexively, Shiro threaded his fingers through Lance’s soft hair. “Show me how you like it… wanna make you feel good,” he coaxed before pressing a dainty little kiss to the slit and taking Shiro into his mouth. 

Heat engulfed him. Lance sank down the length of him slowly until Shiro could feel the roof of his mouth give way to the soft palate. At that point, Lance paused, working his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s cock in a slow, steady ripple. Shiro’s hands tightened in his hair, but he was careful not to thrust his hips into that blessed heat or to pull Lance’s head further down. He knew that not everyone could take all of him and, honestly, he wasn’t even sure he could handle more than what he was already experiencing. 

The suction was glorious and the muffled little noises that Lance was making were driving him crazy. “So good,” he whispered, playing with Lance’s soft hair, the thumb of the hand not buried in those silken strands rubbing softly at the hinge of Lance’s jaw. Lance’s eyes fluttered open at the soft words, blue eyes peering up at him through his lashes. “Fuck, you look so goddamn  _ pretty _ like this… how are you so fucking pretty?!?”

Those beautiful eyes blew out even more, the flush across his cheeks and chest deepening and Lance hummed happily. It felt like electricity coursing through Shiro, lighting up every nerve ending with pleasure… and then Lance took a slow, steady breath and swallowed down the rest of his cock until Shiro could feel Lance’s nose and chin pressing against him… and “ _ holy shit, Lannnnce!” _

He fell backwards on the bed, his flesh arm flinging back into the bedding, the prosthetic clinging to Lance’s hair like it was going to keep him anchored in reality. Hands braced on his thighs, strong fingers digging into the muscle so hard that he wouldn’t be surprised if he was left with fingerprint bruises mingled with the hickeys. Still fucking  _ humming _ Lance began to draw back slowly, suction increasing as he did so.

“Just like that… holy fuck… yeah…  _ exactly _ like that, sweetheart… feels so good… soooo fucking good…”

He was babbling.

He knew he was babbling… but he couldn’t seem to stop… and, based on the way Lance purred and hummed, he sure seemed to like it. That slow pace didn’t last long once he realised he didn’t have to worry about making Lance gag. It felt too damn good to resist the impulse to chase that heat when Lance pulled back, hand and hips working in concert to set a faster rhythm.

Breathless and awash in pleasure, he nearly whined when Lance pulled away. Shiro’s cock slipped free of his mouth with a wet pop and Lance dragged in a rasping breath. “Shhh… m’not done… promise,” Lance chuckled darkly. He shifted a little, then threw Shiro’s legs over his shoulders. “Better angle… is all...”

This time, when he swallowed Shiro’s cock down, he did it in one fluid motion and Shiro felt his eyes roll back in his head from the sudden encasement. When those long fingers swept over the sensitive skin of his scrotum, he moaned Lance’s name and covered his eyes with his forearm, like visual input was too much for him to endure on top of the waves of sensation that swamped him. Lance purred around his cock, his hand playing with Shiro’s balls, fingertips brushing over the perineum teasingly. 

Fighting the urge to whine, he couldn’t quite keep himself from squirming. The conflicting impulses to thrust  _ up _ into Lance’s mouth and  _ back _ into the not-quite-there brush of those fingertips was too much and left him trying to do both at once.

Finally.

_ Finally _ … Lance’s fingers brushed over the sensitive rim instead of stopping tantalizingly close to it. The relief of being touched where he craved made a shudder roll through him, his moan echoing off the walls of his bedroom. He felt the pleased little huff of laughter more than he heard it. Lance rubbed his finger over the puckered ring of muscle and froze, his eyes lifting to Shiro’s face, one eye quirking upwards in question.

It was absurd, really, how the mood shifted between them so fast. One second they’d been completely caught up in love and lust and hunger and need… and the next…

Lance’s eyes were wide, that quintessentially-McClain eyebrow lift still in place. He hadn’t moved a muscle- which meant he still had Shiro’s legs tossed over his shoulder, his finger still just barely pressed into Shiro’s body, and his mouth still full of Shiro’s cock. 

Honestly, if this had been a movie, there would have been a sound effect of a needle screeching over one of those old vinyl records and a freeze frame to drive home the awkward humor of it.

Shiro felt his face heat with a very different kind of flush than the one that had bloomed from arousal. “Uhhh… so…” He cleared his throat, because there really was no reason for him to be embarrassed.

It had been a practical decision. 

A reasonable precaution. 

Logical and sensible.

But… he probably should have mentioned it during that  _ chat _ they’d had. “I figured… we’d probably end up… uhh… like this… and… there was a good chance that things would be kind of… ummm…”

Lance’s expression softened, the blue glow from the marks on his cheeks changing somehow even though they hadn’t dimmed or brightened. He pulled back, disentangling them from each other and crawled up Shiro’s body. “Kind of… frantic, maybe?” he asked, his voice tender as he rested their foreheads together.

“Yeah.” The word escaped him on a sigh, some of the  _ weirdness _ dissipating. “And… I didn’t know how you’d be feeling, or how tired you were… and I thought… you know…  _ streamlining _ things might be a good call… just in case…”

“Shiro!” Lance gasped, feigning shock, “I’m stunned! Stunned and flabbergasted. Stunned and flabbergasted and  _ scandalized! _ ” Tutting, he shook his head, “you prepped yourself when you went to brush your teeth?! ‘ _ Just in case’ _ ?!?! Good God, Shiro- you really are over the top with your contingency plans… this… isn’t a  _ mission _ !” 

Shiro squawked, surprised by the playful accusation. “I never said it was!” 

“Mmhmm… you think I can’t speak Takashi Shirogane? Psssh… I’m fucking fluent.” Pressing their lips together in a chaste little kiss that still managed to make Shiro melt a bit, Lance smiled. “I love you so much, you sexy dork. Sooo… what was the contingency plan for the possibility that I’d want to bottom and we were all frantic and impatient? I know you have one…”

“Uhh… I have… some Drazan lube… in the drawer of the nightstand,” he answered sheepishly, settling his hands on Lance’s hips. “It relaxes the muscles of the-”

“-I know what it does,” Lance laughed, “I don’t do one night stands, but I’m not so out of the loop that I don’t know about kwik-slyk!”

“Right…”

“Shiro?” breathed Lance.

“Mmm?”

“That was-”

“Weird and presumptuous,” he finished for him, still oddly embarrassed, even though he knew that there really was no reason to be.

Lance scowled and shifted his weight so he was braced on one elbow. His other hand stroked down Shiro’s side until he could swat his ass playfully. “It was sweet… and thoughtful. Just like you. Perfectly  _ you _ .” Still palming Shiro’s ass, Lance kissed him. 

This kiss wasn’t sweet or chaste. It was scorchingly hot. Deep and rough and passionate, it reminded Shiro of just how much they’d been enjoying each other before Lance’s discovery. His hands traced over the strong muscles of Lance’s back, fingertips digging in every time their hips rocked together.

“Mi cielito,” he murmured, lips skimming along his jaw until he could nip at Shiro’s earlobe, triggering a gasp. “You were really that eager to be with me?”

Nodding breathlessly, Shiro managed to answer with a needy hum. Lance’s weight on him felt so  _ right _ . His skin was addictive. Those kisses were intoxicating. “I love you,” he pointed out, “loved you for so long... want you so bad…”

“ _ Fuuuuck, baby _ … bet you looked sooo  _ hot _ getting ready for my cock…” Lance’s voice was practically a growl and Shiro damn near whimpered just from the sound of it.

He  _ did _ whimper when those words were followed by Lance abruptly pulling away. He hadn’t gone far. Hadn’t really  _ gone _ anywhere. He was just kneeling on the bed between Shiro’s legs, one hand scrubbing at his face and the other trailing up and down Shiro’s inner thigh. Technically, he hadn’t even stopped touching him, but the loss of  _ all _ that skin against his left Shiro feeling bereft until he saw the  _ heat _ in Lance’s eyes.

“Condoms?” He drew in a shaky breath, “if you want me to use one, I mean…”

“Nightstand,” he answered, clipping Lance’s words in his eagerness. “Lube, too.”

Because Lance was so damn flexible, there was barely any need to move. Lance simply twisted and leaned back, pulling the drawer open and rummaging around. “No need for the  _ special _ stuff,” he teased, giving Shiro a lecherous eyebrow waggle, “we’ll save that for another time… ah-ha! Here we-” There was a flash of panic in Lance’s eyes and then he was toppling backwards with a yelp, nearly falling off the bed. It was a close call, but he’d been able to catch Lance’s wrist and yank, sending him sprawling over Shiro again instead. 

The aborted tumble didn’t do much to discourage Lance, though. “Got’em!” he crowed triumphantly, dropping a kiss to Shiro’s nose. “Nice catch!”

“Mmmhmm… you are definitely a catch,” he purred, flashing a flirty smile and winking at Lance as he rolled away to deal with the condom. Shiro took advantage of the moment to crawl a little higher on the mattress and push the snarled bedding out of the way. By the time he was settling his weight back on the bed, Lance was tossing the re-capped bottle of lube aside. 

  
Once again, Lance crawled up his body, letting himself get distracted with kissing and nibbling a meandering path to Shiro’s lips. “Wanna be able to kiss you… see you… touch you…” The hand that reached between them was slippery from lube, long fingers gently sinking into him and testing for resistance. “How do you want me, baby?”

“Like this… just like this…” Those fingers were delicious torture; rubbing and stretching just right to make his head spin. It felt so good, but he knew how much  _ better _ it was going to get.

“Look at us bein’all vanilla for our first time together,” he teased, scissoring his fingers a little and making Shiro moan. “God, you feel so good wrapped around my fingers… so ready for me… next time, I wanna see that… I wanna help… so fucking sexy...” 

“Nothin’… wrong with… vanilla… sometimes…” He ground into the slow, tantalizing rhythm Lance was setting with his fingers, trying to coax him a little deeper. “Lannnce…”

Instead, Lance slipped free of him and kissed him as he positioned himself. It took some minor adjustments of angles and a steadying hand, but the way Lance breathed out his name when the head of his cock pressed just so was well worth it. The kiss they shared as Lance sank into his body barely even met the definition. Lips brushing against lips in the barest ghost of contact, breath mingling and warm in the small intimate space, quiet and awed. Still, that tiny echo of a kiss broke when they both craned their heads back in a gasping pulse of blessed relief at the apex of the thrust. 

He hiked his legs higher on Lance’s torso, grinding eagerly. He wanted to savor this exact moment. Sear it into his memory. It felt like a turning point of sorts for them. 

He wasn’t a kid- neither of them were. He’d long ago learned that sex and relationships weren’t fairytales. There was no magical transformation that happened just because things got physical. It didn’t  _ prove _ love or fidelity. 

The turning point wasn’t about hazy romantic daydreams of  _ True Love ™ _ . It was more about a kind of emotional  _ shift _ . Lance was out of danger. He wasn’t stuck in the medward anymore. They weren’t keeping things quiet anymore. He didn’t have to weigh his words and actions against their privacy around their friends.

It had taken them years to grow together and find their footing. In a way, this moment was as much about their paths coming together, their lives falling into step, as it was about the sex. 

So, when he felt the firm pressure of Lance’s pubic bone against him, both of them taking a beat to adjust to the onslaught of sensation that was their bodies joining like this for the first time, it felt…  _ significant. _

Despite knowing that it was cheesy and over-dramatic, and that he was reading way too much into everything, the swell of emotion combined with the sense that they were on some kind of intangible precipice reminded Shiro of the first dance at a wedding. A physical representation of how the couple had become a unit, their lives entwined in a whole new way.

“Lance,” he sighed, his thumb tracing over the softly glowing blue marks high on his cheek.

“I love you,” Lance whispered in response, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s palm, “you feel so good, mi cielito... sooo goooood…”

With an agonizingly slow roll of his hips, Lance drew back. The languid drag of the movement made Shiro’s breath hitch and sent a tremor through his legs. They’d barely begun and already the blissed out look on Lance’s face was mesmerizing. “I love you, too… love you so much,” he promised.

The words washed over Lance with a visible effect. Shiro got to watch the way that hearing them softened Lance’s gaze, parted his lips in a dazed little smile, and made him scrunch his nose slightly as he dipped his head down to kiss Shiro again.

He lost track of things for a bit after that. 

Lance kissed him like Shiro was the air he breathed. Setting a torturously slow, deep rhythm, he braced his weight on one elbow, his other hand stroking over Shiro’s chest and down his side to grasp his hip. Or reaching around to knead at the muscle of his ass or trail short nails teasingly over his thigh.

Any concerns about stamina were forgotten. Their lovemaking felt timeless. Eternal. 

Shiro basked in the preciously rare experience of feeling truly, untouchably  _ safe _ in Lance’s arms. Even the almost-constant, slight wariness borne of years of fighting and war that he barely even noticed anymore faded out in the wake of the way Lance kept the world at bay. 

Breathy, tremulous sighs and gasps gave way to softly murmured endearments. For the first time in longer than he wanted to consider, sex involved  _ promises _ . Earnest, heartfelt oaths of love. Sincere pledges of tomorrows, and next months, and years and lifetimes together. Assurances that he could voice without reservation. Professed love so steeped in veracity that he believed Lance whole-heartedly. 

Even when those long, deliberate strokes increased in pace, the quicker tempo punctuated with quick, sure hits to his prostate, Lance’s love shone through. Every thrust set off bright, brilliant starbursts of pleasure behind his eyelids that stole his breath and made him cling to Lance’s shoulders.

“More,” he gasped, his face tucking into the curve of Lance’s throat. “Harrrder… Laaaannnce…”

Lance nipped at his shoulder, a near-soundless laugh shaking its way through him. “Thank ffffuck,” he rumbled, hips snapping forward. 

Somehow, it felt like he’d  _ forgotten _ how good sex could be! This was so much better than anything he’d felt in years. His whole body hummed with delicious arousal, craning into every tiny contact between them. Pleasure crackled under his skin. The way Lance stretched him out and filled him was irresistible, making him squirm and wriggle reflexively. 

Lance took that as some kind of cue, shifting his weight and threading his arm under Shiro’s thigh. “You close, mi cielito?” he asked, rearing up to kneeling and pulling Shiro down onto his cock  _ hard _ in the same motion.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Rippling waves of carnal enjoyment racked him and he flung his arms over his head, clutching at the bed like it could keep him from shattering.

“Holy shit,” panted Lance. He sounded completely  _ wrecked _ . His voice was low and rough, pitched deeper than Shiro had ever heard it. “You look so good all fucked out for me… so hot… soooo fucking gorgeous… love you…”

“Lance… oh God… Laaaa-annnnce… right there… holy shit… don’... don’stop sweetheart… jus’... jus’like that…” He was so close.

So close.

He could feel his climax barrelling toward him- heat pooling in his muscles, his body starting to pull tight, spine bowing, all that glorious tension building. Ramping up.

“I got you, baby…” A hand wrapped around his straining cock- hot and tight. Lance stroked him in quick, hard, jerks of his hand timed perfectly against the now-demanding tempo of his hips. “I got you… jussst let go… I’m ssso closssse, Shirrrro… you’re gonna make me cum… wanna feel you… nnneeeed… need to feel you… c’mon baby…”

“Lannnnce… llllove you… llllove…” He managed to pry his eyes open, getting a good look at Lance and the way he’d managed to hoist Shiro’s lower torso into the air with his grip on that one thigh. He was spread wide open, Lance’s hand fisting his cock as he drove himself home over and over with unerring precision. It looked so  _ lewd _ in contrast to how intimate and vulnerable and tender their lovemaking  _ had _ been, but he could still see the adoration in Lance’s eyes. 

He’d never seen anything so hot in his entire  _ life _ . 

“Lannnce!” 

He caught the barest glimpse of possessive pride on Lance’s face before his own eyes rolled back and he shattered. The orgasm slammed through him with a potency that left him reeling. His body bucked and spasmed helplessly, pumping out ropes of cum that splattered, hot and wet, over his chest. 

Crying out Shiro’s name, Lance slammed into him. He could feel Lance’s cock jerk and pulse inside him. Lance came with a groan- emptying himself in a few short, staccato thrusts that seemed to drive Shiro’s climax to a second peak and made him whine and shake. 

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath again and it wasn’t until Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s knee that he realised that he was still sprawled out and being held up by Lance’s hold on him. “Hang tight, love,” Lance whispered, smokey and sweet. Gingerly, he pulled out and settled Shiro back on the mattress. 

Humming in blissed out afterglow, Shiro just nodded, not even bothering to open his eyes. He felt the bed dip and jostle; heard some rustling that told him that Lance was moving around.

“This might be a bit cold,” Lance murmured after a moment, “just gonna clean you up a bit.” Despite the warning, he still jolted with surprise when he felt the cold damp of the wipes he kept in the nightstand against his collarbone. His eyes flew open to see Lance’s tender smile, “sorry, mi cielito… I’ll be quick.”

“I can do that…”

“I’m almost done… relax…”

He silenced any further protests from Shiro with a kiss, somehow making the pass of the wipe over his skin feel like a caress. When Lance pulled away just long enough to dispose of the wipe into the waste bin next to the nightstand, Shiro moved to get himself situated properly on the bed. The pillows were a tangled mess, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care, just grabbing two and getting comfortable.

Lance dealt with the snarled sheet and blankets, pulling them up over both of them as he curled into Shiro. They lay together in easy silence that was filled with soft brushes of fingers over skin, affectionate little kisses, and cuddling.

“That was…”

“Mmmhmmm…”

“Yeah…”

“Love you…”

“I love you, too, Shiro…”

His fingers threaded through that soft brown hair and he sighed, content in a way he’d started to believe he’d never feel again. Lance was… like hope and endless possibility in human form. “You don’t have to,” he said softly after a few minutes of quiet, “but… if you want to… you can call me Takashi.”

“Yeah?” He lifted his head, watching Shiro’s answering nod and smiling, “alright. In that case… I love you, Takashi. Wow- that’s gonna take some getting used to… but I like it. Takashi. I love you, so much, Takashi.”

He had no idea how to put his reaction to hearing that into words, so he just… kissed Lance instead and hoped that would convey it somehow. “I love you, too,” he whispered against Lance’s lips. “Time to sleep… busy day today…”

“Aye aye, my Captain.”

“ _ Your _ Captain?”

“Mmmhmm,” Lance yawned, making a little squeak as he snuggled down into the blankets until he was using Shiro’s chest as a pillow. “All mine. Not sharing.”

He’d never be able to quell the delighted little laugh that prompted even if he wanted to, and he didn’t want to. “Understood… and for the record? M’not sharing  _ my _ Am-badass-ador, either."   
  



End file.
